


Goin' Hard to the Finish

by Olynna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olynna/pseuds/Olynna
Summary: A collection of loosely interconnected BoKuroo one-shots. Pretty much entirely porn, if I'm honest.





	1. After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really any particular reading order to these, but in my head I'd imagine that they all take place within the same continuity. Just a couple of dudes blowing off steam, yeah?
> 
> The title to this collection is taken from [this song](https://youtu.be/JJvdp0XpSj0), which happened to be playing as I wrote the first of these. It seemed appropriate enough.

It was the sort of late which was more accurately described as  _ early _ , but Kuroo honestly couldn’t say he cared. Frankly, he couldn’t really have said he even knew. 

...More accurately, he couldn’t say anything at all, because his mouth was too full of dick. Above him, Bokuto groaned into his hand, shuddering against the wall. The music from the club bled out into the air around them, which provided a handy cover. If Kuroo had been less tipsy, he might have noted that people didn’t venture around the backs of clubs unless they expected to see something along the lines of what they were doing  _ anyway _ . 

Bokuto clawed at the brickwork as Kuroo pulled back, stroking the underside of his cock with his tongue as he went. He let his tongue run in circles around the head for a few seconds, catching a quick breath before he sank so far down he almost gagged, prompting even more muffled whimpers from somewhere above him.

Kuroo would have smiled were it not for his aforementioned mouthful. He was  _ just _ sober enough to really appreciate the noises his boyfriend was making, and just drunk enough not to care about the puddle he was kneeling in, or the rough brickwork under the hand he’d put out to brace himself. 

“Fuuck, Tetsu,” came Bokuto’s voice. “I’m gonna…”

He drew back so only the very tip of Bokuto’s cock remained in his mouth and ran his tongue slowly over the slit, smirking up at him.

“I could stop?” he offered, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t wait for more than the start of Bokuto’s slightly panicked expression before slowly sinking himself down so far that he could feel it at the back of his throat, maintaining eye contact all the way. With his free hand he reached up to hold Bokuto’s hip. He was already twitching, hardly able to keep still. A few more strokes and he’d be gone.

Kuroo dragged them out, but only slightly. The night/morning air was helping him sober up, and the reality was that they should probably get home soon. But not until he’d made Bokuto almost bite through his hand keeping quiet.

A few more swirls of his tongue and Bokuto was gone, hips twitching and one hand gripping Kuroo’s hair. The other did a pretty poor job of muffling him, really. 

But that was fine. It wasn’t as though Kuroo was ever much better, when the roles were reversed. 


	2. Heat of the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt, as I have the energy to tidy it up! I have one more after this to finish up and post, and then it'll be a case of as and when.

Okay, so the teeth, they were a new thing. Kuroo leant back, gasping, and stared up at Bokuto. His pupils were blown wide, leaving just a thin ring of gold surrounding them. He stared down at Kuroo with the hungriest expression Kuroo had ever seen, panting.

 _Fuck_ it was hot.

His neck throbbed: almost burning inside, yet cool where the air met his wet skin. He swallowed, trying to focus on that for a moment instead of the tight knot of pleasure growing in his gut. He was hardly going to last at all at this rate.

Bokuto moved again and Kuroo groaned, all hope of distraction lost. The world had shrunk to twin sparks of gold in front of him, and a rising pressure in his groin. His nerves were on fire. Bokuto’s hands on his wrists held him fast; prevented him from shifting or taking charge of the pace. _Fuck_ , he was going to come if he wasn’t careful.

“Bo...” he moaned, tipping his head back and closing his eyes tightly. Well _damn_ , that was a mistake. Now there was nothing to distract him from how hot and tight Bokuto felt around his cock, or how firmly he was being held, or how amazing it felt when Bokuto’s lips brushed against his neck, teeth running lightly across his skin. Nipping at the tenderest places. He was lost, holy hell he was lost. With every thrust Bokuto tipped him closer to the edge.

Kuroo moaned again.

“I got you, Tetsu,” Bokuto whispered in his ear, before kissing a line down the side of his neck and burying his face in Kuroo’s shoulder.

The pace sped up, getting more erratic, and Kuroo saw stars. He called out—something. Anything. Some kind of inhuman noise because words didn’t exist on that high, with heat surrounding him and the weight of Bokuto above him, crying out as well.

“Oh shit,” Bokuto said, after a few blissful moments. “I might have left like...marks. On your neck.”

Kuroo lazily opened his eyes and took in his boyfriend’s worried expression. He reached up and took hold of his jaw in one hand.

“You can apologise later. Right now I really don’t care” he said, pulling Bokuto’s face towards his own.

“Or maybe I’ll have to get even next time,” he added, before lifting his head so that his lips met Bokuto’s. Judging by the way his boyfriend whined into his mouth, he’d struck gold.


End file.
